A Zombie Arrives
Plot When a guy called Akira is reserected from the dead he befriends The Goodies, but an evil alien named Henken who plots to kill all humans sends down a monster to destroy all food sources so humans can starve Possible Plot (Usual opening Theme) (we see Akira walking down a road) Akira: Wow i can not believe this is happening to me first i die and then i come back to life and have to defeat aliens? perfect! man im getting tired oh hey a rock...well it cant hurt to take a nap (dream starts) Akira:oh wow that was a good nap...where am i? (just then Zombieman appears) Zombieman:hello akira Akira:what? are you...me? Zombieman:yes i am Akira:but how am i able to split into two? Zombieman:i am your hero form but thats not important now Akira:huh? Zombieman:you see that duck behind you? (akira looks behind him and see's a yellow duck holding blue pom poms cheerleading) Akira:yeah i do why? Zombieman:you need to talk to her when you wake up Akira:when i wake up? wait am i dreaming? Zombieman:yes i will wake you up now (dream ends) Akira: GAH...that was freaky (just then he hears cheerleading in the backround) Akira: wow talk about deja vu (meanwhile at Henkens ship) Henken: MUKUDORI! Mukudori: yes master? Henken: As my assistant you know you must make sacrifices right? Mukudori: yes sir Henken: well i need you to make one Mukudori: what do i need to sacrifice sir? Henken:i have heard good things about your brother and i want him to help me kill the humans Mukudori: my brother!?! never! (just then henken puts a sword to Mukudori's neck) Henken: well then i guess i will have to sacrifice you then! Mukudori: okay okay i will call him over! (just then mukudori pushes a button and a monster named Ueta appears) Ueta: yo whats up? Henken: ah perfect i need you to destroy every single food source in the world Ueta:do i get to eat the food? Henken: i like it that way there will be no food at all! Ueta: im on my way boss! (back to akira) Akira: hey who are you? Lyndsey Duck: me? Akira: yeah Lyndsey Duck: my name is Lyndsey Duck Akira: nice to meet you Lyndsey Duck: nice to meet you too! hey you have got to meet my friends they would love you! Akira: huh? but why would they love me we just met? Lyndsey Duck: i can tell just by looking at you come on! Akira: this should be interesting (later at the goodies house) Lyndsey Duck: So why dont you introduce yourself? Akira: well my name is akira Goodies: hi akira Akira: uhm did you guys like rehearse that or something? that was perfectly synchronized The Goodies: thanks! Akira: this is gonna be interesting (2 hours later) Daffy:hey Akira ya got any food on ya? Akira: there is a fridge ya know Daffy: too far Akira: its only about a foot away from you Daffy: exactly! (just then Akira facepalms himself) Akira: Fine, what do you want? Daffy; Well, a large chocolate milkshake, a slice of cake, three doughnuts, large bowl of ice cream with lots of sprinkles, come on chop chop! (After Akira makes Daffy's food) Akira: Here! Daffy: (eats like a pig while making a mess the burps loudly) Akira: Oh my...you must had been hungry? aint you gonna say thank you? Daffy: (with a large stomach) thanks for what? Akira: (looking mad) for the food? Daffy: (burps) Akira: Im going out! (Just as Akira walks out, Ueta lands on Earth) Akira: Ueta! (The goodies walk out) Tom: What's wrong Akira? Akira: It's Henken's henchman, Ueta. He's come to rule the world Daffy: (frustrated) Oooh how any people want this Earth? first we have the villians, then Zod now this alien freak! (Ueta turns around and looks at Daffy) Daffy: (looking worrid) Uh Oh! (Ueta walks over to Akira and the goodies) Ueta: Akira! I have come to destroy all food sources Nibbles: What! Ueta: Shut up! (Ueta returns to his spaceship) Akira: We have to stop Henken! Lyndsey Duck: We'll help you Akira (As Akira lifts up his wrist and turns on his transformation device he turns in zombieman) Akira: (shouts) zombie form! (Akira transforms into zombieman) Daffy: Cool outfit Akira: Thanks, come on lets kick some alien butt! (while in Henken's lair) Henken: Did you destroy the food sources? Ueta: Nope but i found Akira on Earth Henken: (smirks) Akira..is he alone? Ueta: No, he is with very strange looking earthlings Henken: Take Akira's little friends to the dungeons, leave Akira to me (while in Akira's zombieman spaceship) Akira: Henken's ship isnt far, as soon as we get there we sneak on board and we must stay together at all times Daphne: What does he want? Akira: as far as i know he has a wicked plan to kill all humans (JUST THEN HE SPOTS HENKENS SHIP) Akira: look! its henkens ship, guys hold on to me! (JUST THEN THEY HOLD ON TO AKIRA) Akira: ZOMBIE GRAPPLER! (JUST THEN THEY ARRIVE ON HENKENS SHIP) Akira: alright guys we just need to find henken, but we must be silent so we wont set off any Daffy: CAN YOU SPEAK UP? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! (JUST THEN THE SHIPS ALARMS GO OFF) Akira: alarms... (just then some of henkens minions appear) Lyndsey Duck: AKIRA! Akira: don't worry i can take these guys on even without my powers (just then he turns back to normal) Akira: just watch me (just then akira fights them off with martial arts) Daffy: how did you do that? Akira: i took classes in the 3rd grade (JUST THEN HENKEN WALKS IN) Henken: hello akira Akira: HENKEN! so this is it huh? this is too easy, ZOMBIE FORM! (JUST THEN AKIRA TRANSFORMS) Henken: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU...EITHER WAY IT DOESN'T MATTER, DON'T YOU SEE I HAVE ALREADY SENT DOWN ONE OF MY MINIONS!?! Akira: WHAT!?! Lyndsey duck: AKIRA WE NEED TO GO! Akira: right! guys hold on to me! (JUST THEN THEY HOLD ON TO HIM) Akira:ZOMBIE JUMP! (JUST THEN THEY ARRIVE ON EARTH) Akira: ok where is that monster? (WE CUT TO A COP AT A FRUIT STAND) cop: well it looks like the fruit is nice and ripe, better buy some for my wife...boy she is picky ueta: ITADAKIMASU! (JUST THEN HE SUCKS THE FOOD INTO HIS MOUTH) cop: GAAHHH I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY! ueta: how cute but i stop for no one! KNIFE STRIKE! (JUST THEN UETA STRIKES THE COP CAUSING HIM TO FLY BACK) Akira: NOT SO FAST! ZOMBIE BLADE! (JUST THEN AKIRA STRIKES THE MONSTER FROM BEHIND) ueta: WHAT!?! WHO ARE YOU? Akira: the honorable h.a.t.e killer zombieman! ueta: i won't let you stop me! Akira: like i care! (JUST THEN AKIRA FIGHTS THE MONSTER HAND ON HAND) Akira: ZOMBIE PUNCH! (JUST THEN THE MONSTER IS PUNCHED) ueta: I AM STILL HUNGRY! (JUST THEN THE MONSTER EXPLODES) (WE CUT TO HENKENS LAIR) henken: WHAT? GAH CURSE THAT ZOMBIEMAN! MUKUDORI! mukudori: yes sir? henken: YOUR BROTHER HAS FAILED ME! mukudori: hmm it appears that akira is stronger then we thought... henken: I WANT HIS HEAD SERVED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER! AND THEN WE KILL THE HUMANS! mukudori: yes sir Screencaps Koibito meets Lyndsey Duck.png|Koibito meets his idol Lyndsey Duck|link=A Zombie Arrives Akira and Lyndsey Duck.png|Akira with Lyndsey Duck|link=A Zombie Arrives